


If We Die

by Snarkyowl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Okay this isn't the best, I haven't written for Percy Jackson in /ages/ not to mention ho short it is.Anyhow;just a short ficlet featuring Annabeth and Percy





	If We Die

Annabeth and Percy  
“If this is the end, I won’t go down without fighting like hell.”

Standing above it all as they were, a small town decimated by a creature they had unknowingly summoned, they could really take in what they had caused. It wasn’t intentional, but the damage was still done. The blood was still on their hands.

Annabeth took in a breath, sharp and quick in a way Percy knew meant she was holding back a wave of emotions. He didn’t press her on the manner because he was doing the same, hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword as he forced himself not to scream. They thought they had done everything right.

Of course they hadn’t.

The thing that they brought into this world lumbered towards them, the ground shaking with each heavy footfall. Percy steeled himself, expression grim as he turned to face it. Annabeth turned with him, ready to fight at his side.

“If this is the end,” Percy said to her, “I won’t go down without fighting like hell.”

Annabeth let out a laugh that held not nearly as much humor as it should have, shaking her head with a bitter smile.

“If this is the end of the road for us, seaweed brain, you better make it dramatic and worthwhile.” Percy’s laugh was more enthusiastic and true, but it was still pained.

If we die, at least we die together.


End file.
